


Better Love

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, i made laurel aggresively mentally healthy to make up for all the shit i put her thru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: dinah is bartending and she asks laurel to try a drink she made. das it.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Better Love

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if this has already been uploaded and its just not showing up for me? might b something weird bc it was a draft first? idk but anyway sry if this has already been uploaded 
> 
> also i think the writing's a little choppy not sure why so lmk if i should change some stuff :)

Laurel closed the door to their apartment carefully and slipped into the crowded bar. She knew Dinah was bartending, but she was pretty sure she could blend in with the crowd and get out without being seen. She was going to a therapy appointment and while she was working on not being embarrassed about needing help, it still wasn't exactly her favorite topic of conversation. 

Unfortunately, Dinah seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to her.

Laurel cringed when she heard Dinah call her name from across the bar.

Her reticence disappeared when she saw her. Her eyes were bright with excitement and her full lips were curved into a wide smile. Laurel's legs moved with a mind of their own and it was like she blinked and appeared in front of Dinah.

She slid onto a stool and smiled at her gorgeous roommate. Dinah smiled back and it was like looking into the sun.

"You look especially chipper today," Laurel said.

Dinah laughed. "Chipper, really?" she teased.

Laurel rolled her eyes in response.

"I came up with a new drink combination and I'm pretty sure I'm a genius. Do you want to try it?" Dinah asked.

Laurel hesitated. One drink couldn't hurt, could it?

She sighed. "I'm can't sorry, I'm trying to cut down on my drinking," she said.

Dinah smacked her gently on the arm and Laurel's heart sang at the contact. "Proud of you," she said. "But the drink isn't alcoholic. You're not getting out of this that easily," she joked.

Still blushing, Laurel agreed. Dinah jumped in excitement and Laurel watched as she expertly mixed the drink. She felt her heartrate speed up as she shook the drink above her head, revealing her muscular arms.

Dinah poured the drink and slid it across the bar to Laurel.

She took a sip and set the glass on the table, licking her lips in appreciation. "It's good," she said. "I guess you are a genius."

Dinah grinned.

"I have to go," Laurel said. She swung her bag over her shoulder and leaned over the bar to kiss Dinah's cheek. Dinah let out a hum of contentment and Laurel's whole body trembled in response.

She leaned back and said a quiet "Bye," before walking away. She turned back at the door and saw that Dinah was still looking at her. She gave a small wave and a smile before she walked out onto the sidewalk.

She took a deep breath of fresh air, smile still firmly in place. She'd forgotten what happiness felt like. She to admit, it was really starting to grow on her.

**Author's Note:**

> so do u think it was choppy or am i just reading it weird? thank u :)


End file.
